I want to go home
by FantsyGirl13
Summary: bella is marcus daughter alec is her soul mate well if you want to see you have to read
1. Chapter 1

My life was horrible it was pretty good sometimes maybe but now I just want to die. Listen to my story and I will tell you why

I was home in the volturi castle my mum and dad always watched out for me seeing as I was there only girl I had girl cousins of course well we act like cousins but I only have brothers.

My mum and dad were Aro and Suplica and they had Emmet then Dimitri and Felix (Twins) and then me. Uncle Marcus and his late wife had Jane and Alec at the same time (Twins). Uncle Caius and aunt Athendora had Rosalie Jasper (Twins) then Heidi. We had a lot of twins in our family

I was the youngest out of all of them but we would all stop ageing when we reached 17 but we all went to the same school but I was treated like shit at school my siblings and my cousins don't even talk to me but I couldn't do it anymore.

I went to my mum and asked if I could go live with Carlisle and Esme Cullen in forks I would be safe there but no one could do anything to hurt me but I would get a new start my mum said I could and I started packing before I left I gave her my diary and told her to read it to the whole volturi after I had left so she understood

I got on the plane the next day goodbye Volteria hello forks


	2. Chapter 2

Suplica P.O.V

As soon as my daughter left I called a meeting everyone one ran in and I said "sit down" I was pissed they could all tell so I started talking to them

"Bella just left now I am going to read the book she gave me to read to all of you because it will tell us why she left"

_Day 1_

_Ok its weird writing in a diary but any way I hate my life I have been bullied for years and I couldn't do anything because my powers disappear as soon as I leave the castle and they will until I'm set free _

_I went to school everyone ignored me as usual went and sat in my seat next to Alec ok I kinda have a crush on him but I know he doesn't like me even as a friend they all act in front of mum and dad_

_He rolled his eyes and turned to the person next to him across the row Edward great! I was hated by him I was hated by everyone I got threw my morning classes and then I went out to lunch_

_I got pulled into an empty room all my family were there with the rest of the popular group Edward pushed me into the wall and then Lauren came and started slapping me _

_When the left the room I took my pocket knife out of my bag and that was the first time I slit my wrists they healed before the next class I hate been part vampire it should have killed me it didn't _

_I went to my classes and was fine for the rest of the day._

What does that mean I screamed at all of them and they looked down and then Alec said I'm sorry aunty I didn't know it hurt her that bad I glared at him. Then i started to read again

_Day 2_

_I went to school and as I got there I remembered that I didn't do my homework the day before so I got an after school detention I smiled thinking I would get out of the bullying today_

_At break which was after my first to classes all of the popular group shoved me around and well saying no one cared about me I went to my next to classes_

_At lunch I went straight to the bathroom so no one could get me I grabbed my rope out my bag and tied it up on the fan I grabbed the stool then I tied the rope around my neck_

_I smiled I would finally get my peace but as it was about to work Rosalie and Alice Brandon walked in Alice and Rosalie got me down I glared at them then walked to my last two classes I went and did them then I went to my detention_

_After detention I was grabbed by a hand and pulled into the boy toilets Edward pushed me down and started taking my clothes off I screamed and screamed but no one heard me and he rapped me_

_As soon as I got home I cut myself again even deeper but it didn't help then I carved the word rape into my stomach but it didn't help as I said nothing did._

I looked at them then I glared at Rose because she didn't tell me us adults looked ready to kill Alec was just sitting there shocked and the rest looked sad I wonder why Bella was the one who liked him not the other way round

_Day 31_

_I know it took me a while to write again and I'm sorry I got some pretty shocking news_

_The bullies stoped for a while because well I don't know Edward kept smirking when he saw me I felt disgusting but I was pucking everyday and I didn't get my period I found out that I was pregnant great isn't it I'm pregnant and the father rapped me didn't need to here this_

_I didn't know what to do seriously I couldn't kill the kid and I don't know if I could keep it I just everyone is going to think I'm a slut I don't know_

She was pregnant Alec whispered he I looked at him and we could tell he was crying everyone looked shocked but then I started again

_Day 71 _

_Yeah I know I haven't written for a long time but now I have to ok so I was wondering what to do about the child thing but I don't have to any more_

_Today at school Edward walked up to me and shoved me into a locker the rest of the popular group showed up my brothers just looked at me regretful I didn't understand_

_Edward walked up to me and pulled out a knife the people that weren't my family started laughing then he slapped me then he shoved the knife in my stomach right were my Childs heart would be that was the only time I cried in front of them_

_My family looked at me in shock the people that weren't family ran off Emmet came to me to help but I _

_said just don't and walked off I needed to call the doctors for an ultra sound I went home and just cried in my room I wish I was dead_

I just couldn't even look at them I was disgusted I continued

_Day 77_

_I went for my ultra sound today its true he is dead yeah they told me it was a boy two I went home and cried I cut my wrists again I couldn't help it I should have died not my kid_

_That's it I can't live here anymore I need to ask my mum if I can leave_

I was dry sobbing I couldn't believe it I can't believe this happened then a note fell out it said

**Mum**

**I love you and thanks for being so nice but I can't stay there I'm sorry mummy but I hope you understand I will be back when I'm a vampire sorry**

**Dad**

**You're the best dad ever and I don't want to forget it just remember that I love you**

**Alec **

**I'm in love with you but I can't tell you how much I'm so sorry but I wasn't going to ruin your reputation**

**Heidi Jane **

**You guys are so important o my life and I wish you could understand but I know your rep is more important**

**Rosalie**

**I will properly thank you one day for stopping me from killing myself but at the moment I can't help you I'm kind of glad you did stop me but listen it's hard to understand**

**But I know you went through some of the same stuff but you never had your child killed I deserve to die I deserve everything wrong in my life**

**My brothers**

**You said you were going to protect me you didn't you said you loved me you didn't as far as I'm concerned I don't think your my family or I wouldn't have been stabbed**

**Uncles and Aunt**

**I love you thank you for looking after me I knew you cared about me and so thank you **

**You know even after what you all did to me I still can't be angry with you I'll see you in a few years and no matter what we all know you will be forgiven.**

I started crying then I looked at Marcus and said "what were Alec and Bella's tie" then Marcus said it was a tie of soul mates everyone gasped I just smiled then went up stairs to calm down

_**Alec's P.O.V**_

My mate my love my girl she was gone and my best friend rapped her I'm going to kill that mother fucking bastard and then I am going to go after Bella and make sure she forgives me. I need to talk to Suplica and Aro there going to kill me I will let them but not before I see Bella again I really do love her time to talk to her parents

I went down to see them I begged and begged and begged but they just looked at me like a piece of dirt well whatever I deserve it my life and future left and some of its because of me

Well she didn't even tell me she loved me because she thought it would bring me into the not popular group and I would go through what she was going threw well a lot can happen when your 15 and Bella knows that the best sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella P.O.V**

It was the last ball before mine and it was for Alec and Jane I have been back for all the balls for when they became a vampire and my parents and aunt and uncles knew then I danced with Alec threw most of the dances but this time he had to come find me it was the tradition.

Victoria and Irina my sisters and James and Laurent my brothers Vicky and James were together and Irena and Laurent were together Irina Left the Denali coven to be here Tanya Kate Carmen Elizar and Garret still come and see us so there still cousins and close

**Alec P.O.V**

My ball was coming up because I had just become a vampire every ball there was this girl she well I didn't know how to explain her she was perfect.

I knew that the girl was Bella she had her necklace around her neck and I would always see her come in with the Cullen's and their kids even though I wasn't meant to know about it but I did

_**Skip to the ball**_

I was standing up on the stage near the thrones when the Cullens and Bella walked in then the ball started after this long speech from dad I walked to Bella but I heard her say to the parents Cullens I need to see mummy and daddy mum and dad I was confused they nodded then she went to Aro and Suplica

I looked towards them then they smiled and hugged Bella I smiled and walked up there then I bowed to them then to Bella and asked her to dance.

We started dancing and then she said so Prince Alec have you guessed who I am yet I looked around Jane was dancing with Felix Heidi with Dimitri Emmet and Rosalie we kept dancing so I leaned down and whispered in her ear Bella

_**Bella P.O.V **_

I nodded when he stood back up and he smiled then he slowly leaned down to slowly and then we kissed while we dance well we danced the whole night away and then I left again

I didn't want to leave but in a month I would be back because in a month and a day I would be a vampire and I should be back by then because I meant to be home when I change

Be sides school I mainly sung in my room or just sat there and looked out my window the night before we were going to leave and I was at school saying goodbye to everyone I was pulled out and I looked into Alec's eyes

I looked confused he just smiled then ran off I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella P.O.V**

I was back it was like three hours until the ball and I was already getting ready for the ball I had on a red dress and it sculpted my body then it flared out my dress had black flowers well roses in a pattern running down the side

I had on black high heels my hair was curled side fringed I had on red lipstick but it wasn't bright it was dim red almost blood red I guess you could say and the I had my curls in a high pony tail and glitter red eye shadow I had on blush because I can't blush any more

I was beautiful as a vampire but I was beautiful before now I'm happy I can still have kids I still remember my son that was killed any way I was having Carlisle escort me down and he would leave me before I went down the stairs to go to Esme

Carlisle just smiled when he saw me it was nice to see he took me to the stairs he left and I heard my name I descended the stairs daddy was saying something so I walked down kept my head up and I smiled as I descended the stairs to the thrones to many gasps and mummers

I went and dad made his speech and then I descended and walked to Alec we began to dance with Alec it was perfect and we danced the night away


End file.
